<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea and Sorrow by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123573">Sea and Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Parth Galen, That scene again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something he must say before he succumbs, something Aragorn must know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea and Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Salt" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  Get out your handkerchiefs, folks, it's *that* scene again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something he must say before he succumbs, something Aragorn must know.  He stares up into pain-filled grey eyes and steels himself.</p>
<p>"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain... my King."  The words are forced out through laboring, painful breaths, each tinged with the taste of copper.</p>
<p>A choked gasp from above him, and the feeling of drops hitting his face, rolling down his cheeks to pool in his mouth--the taste of the sea and sorrow replacing the taste of death.</p>
<p>Boromir dies with the sea on his lips--and Aragorn's loving voice in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>